iseemfunpodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
Episode 4: New York, New York Release Date May 29, 2013 Summary Jen sits in bed to talk to you about why she rejected Sex & The City when she was a NYC resident, crazy roommates, 9/11 and then takes to analyzing the proposals in the . Notes 0:00 - 4:48 Jen rants about fans who complain to her that they can't afford to go to her shows because of drink minimums but don't check to see that she's playing rock clubs with no drink minimums. She does some plugs up front. She says that right now Seattle is her favorite city to perform in. 4:48 - 12:33 Jen talks about the NYT's Vows section. She talks about her wedding and how she would have rather eloped and why. She didn't want photos, but if she was marrying Johnny Depp she would want photos. She doesn't regret getting married. She wouldn't rule out getting married again but she is ruling out kids. 12:33 - 17:22 Jen talks about the New York that she fantasized about as a kid and the reality of New York when she moved there. Her room was the size of a single bed. She hated the TV show Sex and the City, even though the show was what her life was, but more glamorous. She didn't understand that you had to pay for credit cards. 17:22 - 26:57 Jen rants about her gross roommate in New York, about putting her hand in some sperm in her bed, working in the buyers office at Donna Karan, and moving to Los Angeles four months after 9/11. She took a train to California for a show and never went back to New York. She talks about the Charles Manson cult type people that she moved in with in Los Angeles. She talks at length about 9/11. She ended up loving the show Sex and the City and even the movie Sex and the City 2. 26:57 - 27:02 Jen talks about Vince Vaughn's pupils. 27:02 - 39:00 Jen goes back the the NYT Vows section and talks some of the announcements. She went to a lesbian wedding reception once and didn't know it was a wedding reception. She imitates her dad asking at her wedding if she was keeping her own last name. 39:00 - 41:48 Jen talks about how she's a control freak. She would rather long for the fantasy of one of the stories in the Vows section than have the reality of someone farting in her bed. She talks about her mom's hot picture of Jesus and imitates her mom telling her about how her grandmother's cousin painted it in prison after he murdered his wife. 41:48 - 47:22 Jen reads and analyzes one of the stories in the Vow's section that she feels turns psycho and came from the mind of a sociopath: Is someone going to chop someone up later? Jen says she's fascinated by what people do when they feel the need to partner up. 47:22 - 49:00 Jen says she got her plugs in up front but then does more plugs. Quotes "Everywhere in the world could be fodder for revolution at any time and it's, I don't know, it's kind of a good thing to realize." "If you need to marry your daddy issues and it works for you, god bless, but I'm just saying - let's not act like that's normal." "Jesus is hot, his hair is long a beautiful, and he was a carpenter - but like super spiritual, drank wine, and seemed to pretty much have a good time. So that's kind of the guy I'm looking for and have always been looking for, but I'm not really looking for one guy. Like, if there were 3 dudes like that and one of them also lived in Italy, that'd be great." Category:Episodes